My Life May Or May Not Be Fcked Up By You
by GamerFTW
Summary: Bubbline AU. Moving to a new town, Bonnie meets the charismatic rocker that is Marceline Abadeer. Having almost nothing in common, both are intrigued by how much the other can change their life in such a short space of time.
1. Bonnibel Bubblegum

**Hey everybody! I know what you're thinking; "Why is she posting another story when she hasn't updated Are We All We Are? in weeks?" and the answer my dear readers is because I needed to start this before the idea went out of my head since it randomly came to me last night when I couldn't sleep.**

**Don't worry you're pretty little heads. 1. Are We All We Are? will be updated as soon as I have time which shouldn't be too far away since I get my Christmas holidays pretty soon. 2. This story is stand alone, AU and wont be similar to Are We All We Are? (Well it shouldn't be since I have different ideas for both).**

**Anyway here's the introduction chapter My Life May Or May Not Be F#*cked Up By You or MLMOMNBFUBY for "short" :)**

**So read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnibel Bubblegum pulled the tape over the final box letting out a satisfied sigh as she did so. Picking it up carefully, she waddled down the stairs into the kitchen and placed it onto the floor next to the others.

"Is that the last one?" Her mother asked as she handed her a marker.

"Yup. All packed and ready to go." She scribbled 'books #2' across the top of the box before handing the marker back to her mother. The movers had begun packing up the truck so she decided up join her mother at the breakfast bar to wait.

"Not long now, sweetie. Just a couple of hours drive and we'll be unpacking all this stuff again."

"I don't think 14 hours is classed as 'a couple'" Bonnibel laughed. "Are we making any stops on the way?"

Her mother shook her head. "Just for gas. If I get tired you can take the wheel for a while."

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically. She looked around the now mostly empty house. It looked a lot bigger without all their stuff. She'd miss this place.

A deep voice interrupted her reflection.

"Everything's packed and ready to go Ms Bubblegum." One of the movers announced to them.

"Excellent. We'll see you at the new house. Thank you again sir." The mover nodded slightly before taking his leave. "Ready to go?"

Bonnibel nodded. They both rose from their seats and walked towards their car out front, Bonnibel stopping in the doorway briefly to say one last goodbye.

XXXXX

It was several hours into their trip to their new home before Bonnibel took her earphones out of her ears, deciding to savour her last bit of battery life to text her friends. She sighed deeply and turned to look out the window at the passing scenery. Not that it was much to look at. The motorway only had so many attractions such as the billboards indicating how far away the closest Candy Kingdom was and the occasional tree.

_How stimulating _she thought.

Keeping her head slightly turned and her eyes away from her mother she spoke; "You can't keep doing this you know."

She heard her mother inhale deeply. It was a few more seconds before she spoke. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Bonnibel turned her head, trying hard not to roll her eyes at her mother's poor attempt at feigning ignorance. "You know what I mean. This is the fourth time in eight years we've moved. You can't keep relocating every time he tries to get in contact with us. With me."

She saw her mother's knuckles turn white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly at the mention of him. "That's not what this is sweetie. I just thought we could use a fresh start."

"I'm not stupid Mom, I'm seventeen. Besides it was just a birthday card."

"Which means he knows where we are. Where we were at least. This way we don't have to deal with him. That's the way I want things for us. We don't need him sweetie."

Bonnibel sighed. "Is that what you think this is? Mom I'm just a big a fan of the guy as you are but it just seems a little drastic to move every time he-"

"It's what I want Bonnibel!" she snapped. Bonnibel's eyes went wide. Her mother hardly ever raised her voice to her or lost her temper. She knew it was time to drop the subject.

"There's a Candy Kingdom off the next exit. We should get some food." She said keeping her eyes front.

Her mother just nodded, moving the car into the appropriate lane for the turn off.

XXXXX

She decided to drive for a little while once they'd finished eating, allowing her mother to get some rest in the passenger seat. She was glad they'd stopped; one of Bonnibel's favourite restaurants was the Candy Kingdom. She couldn't help but hope the town they were heading to, Ooo, had at least one Candy Kingdom located in or around it.

_Probably should've researched this place a little. _She thought to herself. It was all happening so fast though. She had barely even finished celebrating her birthday before her mother announced they were moving. _Stupid card. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Then I wouldn't have leave my friends and start a new school in the fall. Oh my glob I'm going to have to make new friends. This is such a disaster. _She groaned internally.

She stopped however when she glanced to her right. _She's doing this for the both of us, not just for her. Remember that Bonnibel. _She scolded herself. This was a situation she just had to make the best out of, something she had great experience with.

They swapped back after a few hours, once Bonnibel's eyes began to sting, and it wasn't long before they were pulling up to their new home. From the outside it looked smaller than their old one but this one had a sizable front garden and pathway leading up to the house and Bonnibel remembered her mother saying there were two bedrooms and three bathrooms, the same as before. The moving truck was already pulled up outside waiting for her mother to open the door.

She helped carry in some of the lighter boxes placing them into the furniture-less living room to help speed things along. It was pretty late by the time the last box was unloaded and Bonnibel was grateful when her mother told her they would start the unpacking tomorrow. Saying goodnight, she climbed the stairs looking for the bedroom that wasn't the master bedroom.

The house didn't seem as small from the inside but something about it made it seem different. Not bad different. Just different. Like it was cosier or something. She opened the second door on her left, the first one being the bathroom, and took in the space before her.

It was a simple rectangular room and obviously looked quite big due to there being only a plain, wooden bed to her right. Her desk, wardrobe and shelves were downstairs and would all fit nicely around the room she concluded. Yawning loudly she walked over to the opposite wall to look out her window. It faced out onto the street, showing off the other near identical houses that lined the road on either side. Trees in full bloom stood like big, green lollipops on the pavement spaced evenly apart so as not to shroud the place in complete shade.

Bonnie pulled the window up slightly to let in a slight breeze. It was the start of June and she wanted to avoid waking in the middle of the night in a sweat from the humidity. Slowly making her way back towards her bed she kicked off her shoes and climbed right under the covers, having forgotten to not back a pair of pyjamas. It wasn't long before sleep overtook her however and the slight discomfort of sleeping in jeans and a t-shirt really didn't bother her that much.


	2. Marceline

**Yo. :)**

* * *

Bonnibel woke to the weirdest sound she'd ever heard. Slowly opening her eyes, she stretched as she patted the bed looking for her phone. 2:57 am shone up from the screen making her eyes sore. "Too bright" she groaned before remembering why she was awake at such an awful hour in the first place. Tuning her ears to hear better she listened for the sound.

It was a low, deep sound vibrating from somewhere. She'd heard the sound before from music she'd listened to but this was different. She looked around the empty room not expecting to find the source. Getting up she followed the sound to the window, opening it wide and sticking her head out to try hear better.

It worked, as she felt the cool midsummer breeze against her cheek the sound she was awoken by could be heard fully. Bonnibel couldn't recognise the tune being played although that didn't surprise her. She wasn't an expert when it came to anything musical, instead opting to listen to the same bands and singers over and over again. Music changed too much for her liking.

She couldn't help but stay there and listen. The sound was somewhat hypnotic. She forgot about being woken up and instead stood there for about a half an hour, just content with listening. Only when the music stopped did she come back to her senses, looking around for the source. She was a little disappointed when she could see nobody around.

"I wonder if that happens every night?" she questioned before deciding to go back to bed. She took one last look at the neighbourhood before pulling the window down and shuffling back to cosy bed to fall asleep once again.

XXXXX

The kitchen boxes lay open on the tiled floor, being the only boxes left to unpack. Bonnie was trying to find a good place to put the pots and stuff when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Her mother announced putting the last of the mugs into the cupboard before heading for the front door. As Bonnie continued putting the other stuff away she could hear voices, one was her mothers, the other a man's, greeting each other.

"Bonnibel come in here, we have visitors." Her mother called from the sitting room.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She'd moved houses enough in her short life to know what was happening. The neighbours always called over, never to greet them but to be nosy and intrusive. They'd want to know where they'd lived before, why they'd moved and what had they done to the new house. They made her sick.

So when she walked into the sitting room to where her mother and guests were sitting she was quite surprised at the sight of the two unknowns before her. They didn't look like the nosy type.

One was a man, obviously the voice she'd heard not ten seconds earlier, dressed in a black/grey suit, a black waist coat and white shirt. His hair was snow white, flowing down to his shoulders and blending in with the white beard covering the lower half of his face. His eyes were covered with round sunglasses situated atop a long pointed nose. To Bonnibel he resembled a stylish hippie.

"Ah. You must be Bonnibel. I'm Simon and this here is Marceline." He held out his hand for Bonnie to shake, which she did, before gesturing to the person on his right. Turning to look at her, Bonnibel was even more shocked to see it was a girl around her age.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Bonnibel greeted them both, to which Marceline replied with a slight head nod causing black hair to fall ever so slightly in front of her face.

She took this time to get a good look at the girl before her. She was definitely her age; thick, jet black hair that seemed to fall all the way down pat her waist, unlike Bonnie's that was pink and only went to the middle of back. Looking at her clothes she seemed to give off the punk rocker vibe; a grey flannel shirt over a white tank top, black skinny jeans and dirty, red converse. Bringing her eyes back to the girls face she notices how pale she was. _'Although that might be in contrast to her hair but still.' _She thought. The girls face held a slightly disinterested expression made even more prominent by the way her arms sat folded loosely across her chest.

Bonnie's trance was broken by her mother's voice telling them all to take a seat. Her mother and Simon began to talk about the house; how they were settling in and where they had moved from. But, as Bonnie had assumed, this was different than the other times. Simon seemed to just be making small talk, genuinely interested in the answers without being in dire need for the information like the others before him.

Bonnibel tuned them out after a while, instead focusing on looking anywhere but at the girl whose eyes she could feel on her since they'd sat down. It wasn't until she heard her name did she finally tune back into their conversation.

"So I'm assuming you'll be starting at Ooo High School this fall, Bonnibel?" Simon asked her.

She turned and gave him a small smile. "Yes, sir. I enrolled before we moved here. I'll be starting twelfth grade."

"Excellent. That's where Marceline here goes. Twelfth grade as well. Looks like you've got a new friend ey Marce?" Simon chuckled.

"I guess so." She smirked, not once taking her eyes off Bonnibel.

"Excellent. See Bonnibel I told you it would be easy to make friends."

Bonnie laughed nervously before standing up and turning to the group. "Anybody want something to drink?" she offered, attempting to remove herself from the pale girl's intense stare.

She walked into the kitchen having been told to make her mother and Simon coffee and grab some juice for Marceline. Once there she leaned against the marble counter top and relaxed only to tense up again when she heard Simon tell Marceline to help her. The other girl was already in the kitchen before she could tell her she could handle it.

"Need a hand?" She smiled showing Bonnibel her empty, pale hands.

"Ugh, sure. You can pick whatever juice you want from the fridge. My Mom bought like 10 different ones this morning."

As Marceline poured herself some cranberry juice and Bonnie fiddled with the coffee maker she frantically tried to think of something to break the awkward silence.

"So uh… Your Dad seems pretty cool." She said as she turned around to face Marceline, leaving the machine to do its thing.

Marceline cocked a well kept eyebrow at this statement. "My Dad?... Oh you mean Simon. Yeah he's totally awesome but he's not my Dad. More like my guardian or something." She explained, taking a sip of her drink.

Bonnie nodded slowly, her mouth forming a 'O' shape in understanding. This statement made her curious. "So then where is your Dad?"

Marceline was a little shocked at how blunt she was? "Wow. That's kind of a loaded question, don'tcha think? What if I was really touchy about that sort of thing?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I was just wondering. Plus you don't seem like you'd be too touchy about it." She felt kinda bad until Marceline gave her a small smile.

"Well I'm not touchy about it, lucky for you. My Dad left me when I was four, right after my Mom died. Simon fostered me a little while later and I've been with him ever since."

Bonnie was silent for a moment afterwards. "That sucks." She told her, earning a chuckle from Marceline.

"Yeah I guess. So what about your Dad? I noticed it's mostly just you and your Mom in the pictures."

"Good observation. I never knew him. He left soon after was born. So technically I have met him but I mean I don't remember it, you know what I mean."

Marceline nodded indicating she understood. She looked at Bonnie curiously when she heard a small laugh escape her lips. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really it's just… This is probably the weirdest, most depressing small talk I've ever had."

They both laughed in agreement, Marceline admitting it was indeed really messed up.

"Well I'm gunna go sit inside before you ask me my most traumatic childhood memory." She smiled, picking up her juice and heading back into the sitting room. Bonnie couldn't help but smile back as she poured the coffee into the mugs sitting on the counter.

'_I guess she's not as bad as I thought.'_


	3. The Diner

**You guys wanted faster, this is as fast as my brain will work! **

* * *

It was about a week after meeting Simon and Marceline before Bonnibel would see one of them again. She had just walked downstairs to grab some breakfast, or as she looked at the clock and realised it was almost midday lunch was probably the more operative word, when she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing her mother was in work she had two options; Open the door in her pyjamas or ignore it and hope they'd go away. Choosing not to be rude she made her way over to get the door.

Seeing who was on the other side made her wish she'd ignored it.

Marceline stood there smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows as she took in the other girl's choice of clothing; pink bottoms and white tank top with a picture of a cat on it. "Just awake?"

Bonnie laughed nervously. "No I've been awake awhile I just wasn't really bothered to actually get up 'til now. What's up?"

"Um… I was just wondering if you maybe wanna go for a walk?"

It was Bonnie's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Uh… That's a bit of a strange request."

Marceline sighed. "Yeah that was stupid. I'm really here because your Mom was talking to Simon and she mentioned how you've been here like a week and you've yet to leave the house so Simon asked me to call over and give you a tour of the town and stuff." She exhaled, having said all that in one breath. "If you want to." she added quickly.

Bonnie considered this. Had she really not been out of the house in a week? Now that it was said to her she realised she had no idea where anything in this town was.

"Sure sounds great. Just let me get changed first. You wanna wait inside?" Marceline nodded and followed Bonnie through the door closing it after her. "I'll be down in like 5 minutes, make yourself at home."

As Marceline stood waiting for her, Bonnie quickly took her pyjamas off, flinging them on her bed before throwing on a pair of blue denim shorts, a pink t-shirt and some white converse. The sun shining brightly through her window showed her she shouldn't be cold in this outfit. Grabbing her keys, her phone and some money she trudged back down the stairs.

"Ready?" Marceline asked when she saw her. Bonnie nodded and followed the paler girl outside. She noticed Marceline was wearing jeans again; blue this time and she'd swapped her flannel shirt for a striped red and black top that hung off her shoulder. _'How is she not passing out with this heat?'_

They set off down the street towards the cluster of stores and services the town had to offer. It wasn't really that much though. A few stores offering miscellaneous goods, a couple of dingy diners, a bar and what appeared to be many stores that had already closed down, the paint chipping off the outside of the buildings that once offered the small town some sort of benefit.

"Where're we going?" Bonnibel asked as they strolled through the street.

"Well this is the main street where you have all your essentials; food, alcohol, more food. And that's basically all there is." She announced as she stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Really? That's all?"

"It's a small town." Marceline reasoned.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" She couldn't help but not be overjoyed at the lack of appeal the town processed. _'Not a Candy Kingdom is sight.'_

Marceline leaned against a pole before she spoke, a move that Bonnie couldn't help but notice made her look 80% cooler. "Meh, I dunno? Just hang around I guess. There's a park up near the school just down the street. You do realise there's like four people in this town right?"

Bonnie laughed. "Bit of an exaggeration no?"

"Okay ten people. Seriously dude this place is tiny." She held up two fingers barely touching each other to emphasis her point.

Bonnie was about to ask her another question when she was interrupted by a loud growl coming from her stomach.

"Whoa! Hungry much?"

She blushed. "Yeah I kinda forgot to eat before we left? Any suggestions?"

Marceline's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah! Tree Trunks' diner has the best food you'll ever taste, trust me."

Bonnie looked at her sceptically. "Have you even tried Candy Kingdom food?" she asked the other girl, only to be given a puzzled look in return. "Never mind. Let's go."

They both walked towards the nicest of the few diners scattered around the street. The sign read 'Tree Trunks Diner' in huge, faded red letters. The inside of the diner was quite bright, Bonnie noticed. Almost everything was white, so much so that Bonnie had to squint a little to view the rest of the place. Booths lined the walls while tall stools where positioned at the bar of the diner, each seat covered with red leather material. Pictures hung on the walls all around the room, the pastel colours in them giving the whole place a 1950's vibe.

It was pretty busy; about half the booths were full along with a couple of the stools at the bar. Marceline led the way to an empty booth in far the corner gesturing for Bonnie to follow her. Just as they sat down a woman approached their table, the apron tied around her waist telling Bonnie she their waitress.

"Why hello there Marceline, who's your friend?" She asked as she poured them both some coffee from the pot in her hand.

"Hey there TT. This is Bonnie, she's new in town. I'm just showing her around." Bonnie smiled at the introduction, not missing the use of her nickname.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Ooh, so polite. If only more of these youngsters were as well spoken as you." She told her, making her blush and Marceline smirk. "So what'll it be girls?"

Bonnie looked at Marceline expectantly, not really knowing what's be good to order.

"The usually please TT."

"Coming right up." She scribbled something on her notepad before walking away to fill their orders.

"So what's the usually?"

"Oh right. Just a slice of delicious apple pie. I swear if you don't think this pie is the nicest you've ever had there is something terribly wrong with you." She stated before pointing to the sign in the window.

"So no pressure then." She joked, following Marceline's finger to the sign in the window. 'Worlds Best Apple Pie' it read. "What the sign says it so it has to be true?"

"So sceptical Bonnibel. You don't trust me?" Marceline feigned hurt giving Bonnie a wounded puppy look.

She rolled her eyes. "Well since I can't find a reason for you to lie to me about something like this I guess I'll have to believe you then." She smiled and looked back at the window, her eye catching the sign hanging beside the pie sign. "Help wanted?"

"Hm?" Marceline raised her head from her cup of coffee and followed Bonnie's gaze. "Oh yeah look at that. You interested?" She asked turning back to her beverage.

Bonnie looked at her and shrugged, lifting her own cup to her mouth. "I guess. It'd be nice to have something to do over summer, get some cash. Do you have a job?"

She shook her head and swallowed her coffee. "Nah. I get a weekly check thing from the adoption agency until I'm eighteen. That covers my basic needs."

Just then Tree Trunks arrived carry a tray with two plates, each holding a piece of apple pie that Bonnie had to admit looked very appetising. She placed them in front of the girls before taking her coffee pot to top up their cups.

"What's with the sign TT?" Marceline asked using her thumb to indicate the 'Help Wanted' sign.

"Oh I was looking for somebody to work a few hours a week. Give little ol' me a break for a while. Why honey you interested?"

"Not me, but Bonnie here might throw her hat into the ring."

Tree Trunks turned to look at the other girl who gave her a friendly smile. "With manners like that honey how could I possible not let you work here? Come in Saturday around 10. That okay?"

"Uh, yeah. That'd be amazing. Thank you Mrs. Trunks."

"Oh, so civilised. Please honey, call me Tree Trunks." She gushed before leaving to attend to another table.

"Nicely done there Bonnibel."

"Hey it was you who set that up. Thanks." She smiled, Marceline just shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm just that awesome."

The two girls began eating their pie in silence, broken only by the surprised mumble from Bonnie at how delicious it actually was. About half way through her piece, Marceline's phone buzzed from inside her pocket. Glancing down, her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at the screen.

"I'll be back in a sec." She announced before leaving the booth to walk outside. Bonnie just nodded as she ate the rest of her pie. She saw Marceline through the window from her seat in the booth but it wasn't until the other girl returned did she realise how pissed off she had become. She scowled as she sat down, practically throwing her phone on the table as she did so.

Bonnie gave the other girl a questioning look. "Are you okay?" She noticed Marceline push her half eaten pie away from her before giving her an answer.

"Fine. Are you finished?" She said shortly.

"Uh… Yeah. Shall we go?" Bonnie offered, she had a feeling Marceline was about to suggest this anyway.

"Sure. I got this." She threw some money on the table a swiftly left the diner, waiting for Bonnie to catch up outside. The two girls walked in silence back towards their respective houses. The air between them had become a lot frostier, Bonnibel noticed. Her curiosity ate away at her as they walked, boiling over until she just had to ask what was wrong.

She stopped outside her house and turned to Marceline, noting that the other girl was about to say something, and got there before her, knowing she was going to say goodbye and leave immediately.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Marceline drew back, her face contorting from one of surprise to one of mild annoyance. "I told you I'm fine."

"Fine means nothing. Fine is the word people use when something is wrong but they don't know how to talk about it. Fine is… is just a shitty word that doesn't mean anything."

Marceline's eyes had widened at her sudden outburst. Had she not been previously pissed off she would've laughed. Instead she took a deep breath and looked down at the pavement.

"It's nothing I just, kinda had a fight with my boyfriend."

Bonnie nodded slowly. Having never had someone to call her boyfriend she couldn't exactly sympathise with the other girl so instead she did what she thought might help.

"Oh, that sucks. Is there anything I can do?" She had never felt this awkward before. Why did she feel like this?

Marceline chuckled. "Doubt it, unless you've figured out a cure for dickheadedness?"

"Nah my research isn't near completion on that one." She joked. It seemed to lift Marceline's spirits a littl

She smiled a little as she spoke. "I'm gunna take off but I'll text you or something? Your mom gave Simon your number to give to me." She explained.

"Sounds cool. Good luck with the whole boyfriend situation." She said, smiling sympathetically before turning to walk towards her house.

"Thanks Bonnie." Marceline whispered, watching the other girl leave before deciding she'd better go and deal with her asshole of a boyfriend.


	4. Ash

**How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck update!**

* * *

Bonnibel had been living in this little town for nearly six weeks before she actually met Marceline's boyfriend. Apparently he'd been out of town working with his band. And out of town was where she wished he'd stayed. In Bonnie opinion he was a major wenis. He was rude, selfish and had the biggest ego she'd ever seen. It made her question what in Globs name Marceline saw in him.

At first she put it down to petty jealously; Marceline spent a lot of time with him now that he was back, time that would probably have been spent with her instead. Not that they didn't spend time together, it was just now she had to incorporate Ash into most of their plans. But she bit the bullet, deciding that spending time with both of them meant she was spending time with Marcy and that's what she wanted.

But she quickly came to realise it wasn't jealously. He was just a giant dick. A conclusion she came to one day while working at the diner.

"Hello Bonnibel." Marceline's voice flowed across the counter as she walked, arm in arm, with Ash.

"Sup?" Was all she got from him.

"Hey guys. Take a seat, I'll be right over." She replied, giving them a smile she hoped didn't look as fake as it was. She inwardly sighed with relief as they walked towards the booth in the corner of the diner, sitting side by side as opposed to across from each other. Bonnie cringed at the sight. _So cliché._

Before she went to serve the two of them she was stopped by the conversation between Tree Trunks and the diner chef, Jake.

"Well I just don't know what she sees in him." She heard Tree Trunks say in a hushed voice.

"Who, Marceline?" Bonnie questioned.

"You have to admit, Bonnibel, he is a major douche." Jake said, raising an eyebrow at her as if questioning her opinion.

"Oh yeah I totally agree, I just thought I was the only one who thought that.2 she smirked, glad to know it wasn't just her who thought that way.

"Poor girl, he'll break her heart and not think twice about it, mark my words." Tree Trunks said before walking away. Bonnibel was about to go over and take their order before Jake's words stopped her.

"But you'll be there to pick up the pieces, eh Princess?" Jake had given her this nickname from the moment they began working together.

"What do you mean?"

"Pfft! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen you crush on Marceline since day one."

Bonnie's eyes went wide before her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I… I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a crush on Marcy." She whispered back quickly. Too quickly. Jake said no more, instead just gave her a smirk and went back to the kitchen leaving Bonnie red faced and wide-eyed in the front of the diner.

Shaking it off quickly she strode over to the couple who were too busy sucking face to notice her arrival. She cleared her throat loudly, breaking them apart. She suppressed a smirk at the dirty look shot her way by Ash and instead plastered on her faker than fake smile.

"What'll it be?"

"Two portions of bacon pancakes, Bonnie." She smiled, turning Bonnie's fake smile into a somewhat real one.

"And make it fast Bon Bon; we've got places to be." It took Bonnie every ounce of self control she had not to punch Ash right in the face.

"Will do." Her fake smile back and faker than ever as she walked back towards the kitchen, catching a glimpse of a smirking Jake as she did so. She rolled her eyes before handing him the paper, silently hoping Jake would spit in Ash's food.

XXXXX

"So when did you notice I had a crush on Marceline?" Bonnie asked Jake as she leaned against the counter. The afternoon didn't seem to be that busy with only two people coming in in the last hour. Tree Trunks had taken the rest of the day off, trusting Bonnie and Jake with the diner. Marcy and Ash had left a while ago much to her delight.

"Couple of weeks ago I guess. Why?"

"Just curious. How come I didn't notice until you pointed it out?" She couldn't get over how she had been so oblivious to the huge crush she had developed on her friend. It was like she'd spaced out for the past couple of weeks.

"Meh? You probably just denied it. Plus it wasn't really noticeable until Douchebag Mc Doucherton showed up. It was around then your crush kinda bloomed."

"I like how you've spent more time observing my life than I have the past couple of weeks." She joked.

"What can I say? It's a small town." He shrugged.

"Wait. Is it that noticeable? Like would Marcy notice?" Bonnie said nervously.

"Nah don't worry about her. She's too loved up to notice." Bonnie's smile lifted for a fraction of a second before falling again. "Sorry, bad choice of words. But at least your secret's safe huh?"

"I guess." She mumbled gloomily.

"Well you could always just ask her out." Jake offered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's a great plan. Hey Marcy, I know you have a boyfriend but why not dump his ass and go on a date with, your best friend, instead?"

"Such a way with words, has anyone ever told you that?" he mocked. She laughed before leaving to wipe down one of the newly vacated tables, contemplating what they had just discussed.

_So long as she has a boyfriend, I'll only ever be her friend anyway. _She thought to herself. It was true. Marcy was only interested in Ash that much was obvious. _But if Ash was out of the picture… _She found herself hoping he'd leave, like before, although this time he wouldn't come back. _No! Somehow, he makes her happy. And in the end that's what's important. _She mentally chastised herself.

Finishing wiping the table, she strolled to the sink to wash out the cloth, resigning herself to only being the friend, nothing more.


	5. The Concert

**Another update? What? What?! WHAT?! Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh! *Puts on sunglasses and skateboards towards the kitchen***

* * *

"Bonnibel, come here for a second." Her mother called from downstairs. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to move. It was Sunday, that meant she shouldn't have to move unless absolutely necessary. Slowly she rolled off her bed and trudged downstairs to the kitchen where her mother sat on her laptop at the breakfast bar, probably doing some work.

"What's up?"

"My boss gave me these tickets, he bought them for his daughter but she got hit by a car or something." He mother told her somewhat distractedly.

"Oh my Glob is she okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah she's fine. Broken leg or something. Anyway they're for some concert tonight and he really wants them to go to use. They're yours if you want them." She held out two small pieces of paper.

Bonnie shrugged. She had nothing else to do. "Sure. I'll ask Marcy if she wants to go. Be back in a sec." She left the house looking at the tickets as she strolled over to Marcy's. _The Scream Queens? Never heard of them. Maybe Marcy knows who they are?_

"Hello Mr Petrikov." She greeted once Simon opened the door.

"Please Bonnibel dear, call me Simon."

"Sorry Mr… Simon. Is Marceline home?"

"Of course. Come in, come in. Gunter is upstairs."

Bonnie followed Simon in to the living room, confused by his last statement. "Who's upstairs?"

"Marcy. She's in her room." Simon smiled as he held out his hand towards the stairs. Bonnie followed his direction, deciding not to question him again on what he'd just said.

She realised as she ascended the stairs that she'd never been in Marceline's room. Although once she got to the top she figured it wasn't going to be hard to find. While all the other doors were painted plain white, there was one that was so covered in posters and other music paraphernalia that Bonnie wasn't sure what colour it was underneath.

As she raised her hand to knock she could hear music coming from the other side. _I guess I came to the right person_ she thought as her knuckle connected with the door. She waited a while before knocking again. And again. And again before taking an executive decision to just walk in. Opening the door slowly, she poked her head in and called out for her friend.

"Marcy?" She looked to see the backside of the other girl sticking out from under the bed, her torso hidden underneath. Bonnie couldn't help but appreciate the sight before her. Marceline's jeans complimented her immensely in that position. _Marcy has a really great ass. _Bonnie commented before reprimanding herself. _Don't be such a perv._

Entering the rest of the way and closing the door behind her, she called her again, this time tipping the other girl on the back. Marceline jumped at the contact, smacking her head against the wood above her.

"Fuck!" Bonnie heard before she saw the other girl emerge holding a hand to her head. "Gee thanks Bonnie."

"Sorry. You couldn't hear me over the music so I just kinda let myself in. What were you doing under there anyway?"

Marceline walked over to the stereo and stopped the music before answering. "I was just… looking for something. It's no big deal. What's up?"

Bonnie held up the two tickets for the other girl to take. "My Mom got these in work and gave them to me. Wanna go? It's tonight but if you don't have any plans…" She trailed off as Marcy read the tickets.

"Holy Grob these are for The Scream Queens! They're like one of, if not the best all girl rock band in like the history of history. This show has been sold out for months how'd she get them?" Bonnie had to stop herself from gushing at how excited Marceline was getting. _Too cute!_

"Her boss's daughter had a run in with… a car. She's fine and all, few broken bones but she can't go so I got them."

"Aw man this is so awesome! I was so pissed when I didn't get tickets a while back." Marceline said as she took a seat beside Bonnie who was now on her bed.

"How come you didn't get them before?"

"I gave Ash the money to go get them since I had school. According to him they sold out just as he got to the top of the line. Although now that I think about it I didn't see that money again so…" Her eyes wandered off in thought, not catching Bonnie's eye roll. _Douche._

"Anyway you're going now so I guess that's a good thing, huh?" Bonnie said bringing Marceline back to earth.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to tell Ash, he's going to be so pumped"

Bonnie's heart almost stopped. She opened her mouth say something, anything but in this moment the English language, and any other language, failed her.

"I'm kidding, Bonnie. You can bring your eyes back to normal size." Marcy smirked before laughing at her response.

"You dick that was so awkward!" She playfully pushed the dark haired girl over as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry but that was just too funny. You should've seen your face." Marcy laughed causing Bonnie to pout and cross her arms.

"Well then maybe I'll just bring someone else to the concert." This statement got her the reaction she wanted. The other girl shot up straight, her eyes as wide as Bonnie's had been previously.

"What?! No please I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Marcy begged, making Bonnie smile.

"Fine. You're forgiven. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home and look up every song this band has ever released." She rose from the bed before being stopped by Marceline's voice.

"What are you gunna wear?" Bonnie noticed she wore that all too familiar smirk as she asked.

"I dunno? This I guess. Why?" She pointed to the purple jeans and pink jumper she was currently wearing although she had a feeling she knew what Marceline was about to say.

"Oh no you're not. Not to a rock concert. It's bad enough I've to hang around town with a walking stick of bubblegum, I'm not doing it at a concert too."

"What's wrong with this?"

"It's too… preppy. The shoes and jeans are fine so long as we do something about your top half." She explained as she walked over to her dresser. She rooted through a bunch of clothes before pulling something out. Giving it a quick sniff to make sure it was fresh, she lobbed to over to Bonnie.

Opening it out at arm's length, Bonnie looked at the article of clothing before her. It was a black shirt with a picture of what looked like the side of a river. In the middle was a snake, possibly dead, with two pieces of confectionary, also possibly dead, stuck on pikes piercing the snake.

"Really?" was all she had to say. Did Marceline really want her to wear this? Although the longer she looked at it the more it grew on her. _Maybe it's not so bad?_

Trust me; it'll look awesome on you. Wear it tonight with those jeans, you'll look great.

Bonnie's cheeks blushed slightly at the almost compliment. "I guess I could stand to look a little more 'punk'. I'll call over about six thirty, okay?"

She went to walk out the door before stopping and turning back. "Marcy, who's Gunter?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Marcy lightly tapped her chin in thought. "Gunter… Gunter… Doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"It's just… when I called over Simon told me Gunter was upstairs… and when I questioned it he corrected himself and said Marceline, but I was just wondering."

Marceline gave a small shrug. "That's weird. Although Simon's kinda weird so maybe it's not that weird. Anyway I'll see you later?" She smiled. Bonnie nodded, deciding it wasn't a big deal who or what Gunter was anyway.

She left Marceline's room with a smile on her face, not noticing the other girls face turn dark with worry.

* * *

***falls off skateboard***


	6. The Shirt

**Thanks for the help guys. I didn't actually fall off a skateboard. I don't even own a skateboard. Although if I did I'd probably fall off. A lot!**

* * *

Bonnibel glanced at the clock for about the twentieth time that afternoon. Finally it gave her a reasonable time to get ready. _Six pm. Time to get your stuff together Bonnibel _she told herself. Going over to her desk she quickly threw on a little makeup and did something to her pink mane of hair. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she smiled as she took in her appearance.

Taking off her jumper, she grabbed the shirt Marceline had given her and went to throw it over her head, stopping as she brought it towards her face. She couldn't help but smile as she took in its scent; Marcy's scent. Bringing the shirt closer to her nose she inhaled deeply, savouring the glorious smell that belonged to her dear friend. Her smile grew bigger as she finally pulled it over her head, turning towards the mirror to once again take in her appearance.

Marceline was right; it did look pretty good on her. It was the perfect fit and made her look that little bit more punk than she usually did. Sighing contently, she grabbed her phone and some money before heading downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"That'll be Marcy. I'm going to the concert Mom. I'll be back later. I have my cell." She called as she approached the door. Smiling at the girl on the other side, she heard her Mom shout something about being careful before she closed the door behind her.

"Told you you'd look great." Marcy smirked.

"I never doubted it. You don't look too bad yourself." Bonnie told her, looking her up and down. She wore a short, deep purple dress, or maybe it was a long top, although Bonnibel assumed since it didn't look like she had anything on underneath it that it was supposed to be a dress. Either way it looked pretty good, showing off her long, pale legs. Red socks came midway up her shins, her feet covered only slightly by grey ballet flats. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun held in place with a red ribbon matching her socks.

"Bonnie, you're eyeing me up like a tin of meatballs." She laughed, breaking Bonnie out of her trance.

"Sorry. Let's get going." She shook off her embarrassment as they walked towards Marcy's car. Well it was Simon's car but Marcy had told Bonnie before that she used it just as much as he did.

XXXXX

It took about a half hour to get to the venue of the concert with them spending that time talking about The Scream Queens. Bonnie had learned that they were one of Marcy's favourite bands which made her even happier that she had asked her to come.

Once they parked the car, the two girls walked through security with ease and joined the growing crowd of people in the standing area. The place was dark, only lighting up once the supporting act came on stage. Bonnie had never heard of them but by the way Marcy was mouthing along to the words she safely assumed she knew who they were. They were good, Bonnie concluded. They played for about 45 minutes before bidding the cheering crowd a good night.

"The Scream Queens won't be on for about thirty minutes. Wanna go get a drink?" Marceline suggested. Bonnie nodded and followed her through the crowd, blushing slightly as she felt Marceline take her hand. They emerged right in front of the bar and Marceline went to get them some Cokes.

"I'm just gunna go to the bathroom!" Bonnie shouted across to her. Receiving a thumbs up from the girl waiting in the line at the bar, she headed off. _If I can find a bathroom. _She thought. As she wandered she thought about the concerts she'd seen on TV. _Oh god what if they only have porta potties? No wait those are for outdoor concerts and stuff. This place must have indoor bathrooms somewhere._

Deciding it was nearly impossible to find it by herself, she stopped someone as they walked by. The man looked old, in his sixties Bonnibel presumed. He was bald and wore a glob awful brown suit with a stained white shirt underneath it. His tie was navy with little microphones printed all over it. It was whimsical but made him look even less professional if that was even possible.

"Sorry could you point me in the direction of the nearest bathroom?" she asked as she tapped him on the arm. The man turned towards her, giving her a warm smile.

"Sure thing. Down the end of this hall, swing a left and they're the second door on the right." He turned to walk away as Bonnie thanked him, but stopped when he noticed her shirt. "Sorry darlin' but could I ask where you got that shirt?"

Bonnie stopped and looked down, remembering she had on the shirt Marcy had loaned her. "Oh this? It's my friends, she loaned it to me for the concert."

"You're one lucky lady to be wearing a one of a kind shirt like that." The man chuckled.

"One of a kind, sir?" Bonnie questioned. Marcy never mentioned this.

"Oh yes. The story goes that nearly thirty years ago this band, Solid Snake, had this shirt printed for their final concert. Only when they got the rest of them printed, the colours were completely different. So they put those shirts in the pop-up stores around the arena and the lead singer wore that shirt" he pointed to Bonnie, "on stage for their final concert. Rumour has it a fan stole the shirt after the concert and nobody seen it again. Until today of course." He smiled at Bonnibel as he finished his story. "Well I best be off. Enjoy the concert darlin'." He walked away leaving a confused Bonnie in the middle of the hallway.

"There you are!" She turned towards the sound of Marcy's voice. "I thought you went home to pee." She smiled before noticing the man walking down the hallway away from them. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked as she handed Bonnie a glass bottle.

Bonnie followed her friends stare. "Who do you think it is?"

"He's the manager of The Scream Queens. The guy's been in the music business for like forty five years. He used to be the lead singer of the band from your shirt."

"What?! He was the lead singer of Solid Snake?!"

Marceline's head shot back to Bonnie. "How do you know the band's name? I never told you that." She looked shocked but impressed.

"I… uh… have my resources. Out of curiosity where did you get this shirt?"

"Bought it at a yard sale a couple of years ago. Why?"

"Did you know it's one of a kind?" Bonnie regaled Marcy with the story the man had just told her, smiling as Marceline went into full fangirl mode.

"So you're telling me the manager of The Scream Queens is actually Copperhead, formally the lead singer of Solid Snake?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess."

"You learn something new every day. Speaking of The Scream Queens we should head back, they should be coming on soon enough."

"Cool just let me pee." Once Bonnie was done the two girls arrived back to the crowd just in time to see the band walk on, eliciting a cheer from everyone in the arena. As they began playing, Bonnie found herself singing along to a lot of their song having picked up the lyrics as they listened in the car. She was enjoying herself, she noticed. She found herself smiling as she felt the beat in her chest and the smooth lyrics hit her ear. But her night was truly made when she stole a glance at the girl beside her, finding her singing along in full force with the band and clearly having the time of her life.

XXXXX

"Oh my Grob! That was like… like…" Marceline exclaimed trying to find a word that would accurately describe how great the concert was.

"Extraordinary?" Bonnie offered.

"Exactly it was just unbelievable. I can't believe I actually got to witness that." They discussed their favourite parts of the performance as Marceline drove home, practically shaking with excitement from what she'd just seen. Once home, Marceline pulled up outside her house and the two girls got out.

"I'll give this shirt a wash before I give it back." Bonnie said as she shut the car door.

"What? No way dude. It's yours now. I gave it to you."

"But… Marcy this is really valuable… I mean you could sell this for a lot of money." She was touched by the other girls generosity.

"I have like a hundred shirts upstairs one of them is bound to be just as valuable. Plus your first band tee is important. It's your shirt now. Keep it, sell it, do what you want with it." She smiled.

"I'd never sell this shirt." Bonnie whispered, staring at the ground instead of the other girl. She wasn't sure if Marcy heard her or not but given what she said next she assumed she hadn't.

"Night Bonnie. And thanks again for tonight. I had a great time; it meant a lot to me."

Bonnie raised her head to look Marceline in the eye. "Me too Marcy. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled before turning and walking over to her own house, clutching the shirt she was wearing while trying to stop herself from sniffing it again.


	7. The Break-Up

**AGGRESSIVELY WISHES EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

* * *

Asking Marceline to go to the concert with her was, to this day, the best decision Bonnibel had ever made. The reason she thought this was because for the months that followed the concert the two had become closer than ever. They were best friends; almost inseparable apart from when Ash was around.

This didn't happen as much as Bonnie thought it would however, as when both she and Marcy went back to school in September she found out that Ash had graduated the year before. He also wasn't around so much outside of school. Marcy has told her he was in the city a lot, working with his band. In all honesty Bonnie didn't care where he was or what he was doing; so long as she didn't have to see him she really didn't care.

Bonnibel was happy. For once in her life she was genuinely happy. She liked this town, her school and the friends she'd made here. That was why she was now sitting on her bed, staring at the picture on the screen of her laptop with such intensity she was sure she's lost the ability to blink.

She was doing this because, while she was happy, she was also scared.

She'd felt happy before. Once she'd settled in a new place, after a while she'd let her guard down only for her mother to drag her away because of the actions of one man. The man whose picture was currently on her screen. The man who was technically her father.

All she knew of him was that he had, at one stage, been married to her mother before cheating and running off with some bimbo. According to the page she was looking at the couple had three kids of their own and lived in a house on the outskirts of Aaa city. As she read the words on the screen she couldn't help but feel a little mad. Or jealous. _Why would you be jealous? You like your life. _She thought to herself. But deep down she knew why.

Because of this man, her life had been fucked up way too many times for anyone to enjoy. He and his family didn't have to move almost yearly. When her life went to crap, nine times out of ten it was his fault. He wasn't even a presence in her life and he still managed to fuck it up.

_What was I doing again?_ She asked herself. She was too busy getting worked up she'd forgotten why'd she'd looked him up in the first place. Then she remembered. She was looking for his contact information. An email or phone number or something she could use.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a screech coming from outside. The window was closed, it was the beginning of December after all, but still she heard it. It was Marcy, Bonnie was positive. But why was Marcy screaming in the middle of the street? Slowly, Bonnie moved away from the laptop and towards her window, ensuring she was out of sight from the people down on the street. She peaked from behind the curtain. Marceline was there just as she'd suspected. She was walking towards her front door, followed closely by someone else.

_Ash_ Bonnie thought bitterly. She strained her ears to hear any part of the argument going on outside. Something about a jerk, maybe?

"IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!"

That she didn't have to strain to hear. She saw Marceline scream and push Ash away from her before stalking into her house and slamming the door in his face. She continued to watch as Ash banged on the door until finally Simon came and told him to get lost.

Once the drama was over she walked away from the window and lay down on her bed. She couldn't help but giggle. _They broke up _she told herself happily. It had just happened right in front of her eyes and judging by how mad Marcy looked they weren't going to reconcile anytime soon.

_Marcy _Bonnie suddenly felt awful. She had hated Ash, but clearly Marceline hadn't. _She must feel terrible_.

She lay on her bed weighing up her options. She could text her and ask if she was okay. But that would imply that she had seen what had happened. Although she doubted Marcy thought that nobody had seen. It was too quiet for no one to have noticed.

She jumped up off her bed determined. If she was going to comfort her friend, she was going to do it in person, not through text. Closing the lid of her laptop; her daddy issues could wait until later, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom do we have any ice-cream?" She asked the woman sitting at the breakfast bar.

"It's two o' clock in the afternoon, why would you want ice-cream?" Her mother looked at her like she had ten heads.

"Marcy and Ash had this huge fight so I thought I'd go comfort her. Ice-cream's great comfort food." She said as she stuck her head into the freezer. She pulled out two tubs of Ben & Jerry's and smiled.

"I get it. Comfort her. Gotcha." Her mother smirked and gave her an exaggerated wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean." She gave her another wink causing Bonnie to blush.

"No! It's not like that. We're just friends. Best friends. That what best friends do for each other."

"I know, I know. Just friends. Nice position to be though huh? There by her side. A shoulder to cry on." Her mother laughed as her blush deepened. She was enjoying this way too much.

"I… I don't need to take this. I'm going to my _friend_ to make sure she'd okay because that's what a good _friend_ does." She emphasised the word friend as she walked past her mother, ignoring the woman's cackling as she went.

The ground outside was dusted lightly with frost. The weather had gotten a lot colder once December had begun. Bonnie wasn't a fan of the snow but according to Marceline this town got a surprisingly heavy amount. She reached the front door and raised her hand to knock before pausing. What was hoping to earn from this? Was she hoping Marceline would run into her arms and tell her she broke up with ash to be with her?

Honestly yes she was but she knew that wasn't going to happen. What she needed to do was be Marceline's friend. Her best friend. She couldn't go in there expecting anything romantic. _As if it would happen anyway_ she thought. She cleared her mind, focusing on her friend and being there for her before she decided it was time to actually knock.

Just as her knuckle was about to make contact with the wood, the door opened revealing a man dressed in a long, black winter coat and grey hat.

"Bonnibel. Delightful to see you." Simon exclaimed. He lowered his voice for the next part, not giving Bonnie a chance to return the greeting. "I'm assuming you heard. Marcy's upstairs. She needs a friend like you right about now." He gave a small wink before strolling past her and over to his car. She looked from the doorway to Simon and back again before deciding she'd better go inside. Closing the door behind her, she went to the kitchen to grab some spoons before quietly making her way up to Marcy's room.

Over the last few months she'd spent a great deal of time in Marceline's bedroom; listening to music, watching movies and just hanging out together. She gave the door a light knock, waiting for Marcy to answer.

"I said I'm fine Simon just leave me alone." She heard from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded brittle like she was about to cry at any moment. It broke Bonnie's heart to hear her sound so innocent. She gently teased open the door, slowly peaking her head around to view her friend.

She was lying face down on her bed, her head shoved into her pillow. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and opened her mouth to say something, probably to tell Simon to get out, but stopped when she saw Bonnie, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"Oh… hey…" She said, sitting up and rubbing her face in attempt to remove any evidence the she'd been crying.

"Hey" she responded slowly inching closer to the bed. Marcy moved her legs, sitting Indian style to make room for Bonnie who took a seat, mirroring the other girl's position.

"I guess you heard?" Marcy said, attempting to laugh but it just turned into a sniff.

"Yeah I heard. Wanna talk about it?"

Marceline shook her heard.

"Come on Marcy, talk to me. I brought ice-cream." She smiled and held up the tubs and spoons.

"Oooh strawberry cheesecake, my favourite!" The dark haired girl's mood improved for a few seconds as she looked at the ice-cream. Bonnie laughed at her excitement as she handed her the food and a spoon before opening the other tub.

"Spill it. What'd he do?"

She sighed as she too opened her tub. "It sounds really silly when I say it out loud." She explained. She looked at her pink haired friend who said nothing, waiting for her to continue instead. "Okay well… he kinda sold something that belonged to me… Something important."

"What? Like a kidney?" Bonnie interrupted.

"No not a kidney, jeez. He's an asshole, not a serial killer." She laughed though, finding Bonnie's assumption surprisingly hilarious.

"Sorry. Just a guess. Continue."

"It was… a teddy bear. My teddy bear, Hambo. I've had it since I was a kid." She paused, waiting for Bonnie to laugh at her childishness. But she didn't. Instead she just gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Marcy. It must have been really important to you." She dug her spoon into her ice-cream and placed her hand on the other girl's wrist.

Marcy smiled at the contact. "It was. Simon gave it to me. Years ago. I mean it was old and stuff but it meant a lot to me." She looked off into space as if remembering something. Remembering back then.

"Marcy?" Bonnie asked softly, bringing her back to earth. She gave her a questioning look. "It's not just about how long you had it, is it?" Bonnie could tell there was more to it. From their time spent together she could now read Marcy like a book.

Marcy smiled and took a big spoonful of ice-cream. "Good call. You know me too well." She said before shoving it into her mouth. Bonnie waited for her to finish knowing she'd eventually get an explanation.

"I lied to you." She said finally.

Bonnie stopped the spoon halfway towards her mouth in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Remember a while back when you came up here and asked about Gunter?" She waited for Bonnie to nod before continuing. "Yeah well I said I didn't know what you were talking about. But I lied. I was just too scared to tell you what it meant."

Bonnie's stomach suddenly became heavy. "Well what did it mean?" She was even more engrossed in the story know than before, if that was even possible.

"See, before he adopted me, Simon had a wife, Betty. And son… whose name was Gunter. But they… died a couple of years before I came along. So when Simon called me Gunter it sorta meant he's…"

"Not exactly right… in the head." Bonnie finished, nodding in understanding.

"I've noticed it a few times over the past year or so; he'd call me Gunter or start talking to Betty when there was really nobody there. That's why Hambo was so important to me. It reminded me of the Simon I know. The one won rescued me, the one who loves me. The one who remembers me."

Bonnie felt herself tear up.

"Oh no Princess, if you cry, I'll cry and I've already done that enough today."

They both laughed, Bonnie instead shoving ice-cream into her mouth to stop herself from crying. "So what are you gunna do? About Hambo I mean."

Marcy shrugged. "What can I do? Hitting Ash won't bring him back. He said he sold it to some chick in some creepy shop in the city. I guess he's gone. It may not help, but next time I might just punch Ash in the gut, just cause." They both smiled at the mental image. "A small part of me is glad though."

Bonnie looked confused. "Glad of what?"

"Glad that I'm not with Ash anymore." Bonnie's heart swelled. "I mean I realise now he was a major weenus. Total douchebag. Why didn't you tell me he was such an asshole?" She asked.

"Well what was I supposed to do? You were all in love and stuff and being around you guys for like more than five minutes made me want to puke, just a little."

"I like your honesty." Marcy teased.

"I'm sorry. But really I'm sorry I didn't say something."

"No it's not your fault. I was the one who was all dewy-eyed. But being honest, thinking back on it now our relationship was missing something really important."

"An orgasm?"

"Bonnibel!" Marcy shouted in shock.

"What? I'm not as much of a prude as you think I am." She smirked.

"That's not what I was going to say, although now that you mention it yeah that too. No what I was going to say was love. Actual love. I may have seemed all happy and stuff but there was no way that was true love. If it was then true love sucks."

Bonnie was frowning, trying to get the image of Ash and Marcy going at it out of her head. "Well what did it feel like, your relationship with Ash?"

"Like any other relationship I have in my life. There was nothing special about being around him; it was like being around every other person I know. Except one." She whispered the last part as she ate more ice-cream but Bonnie caught what she'd said.

"So then why were you with him?"

"Back then I didn't feel this way. He tricked me into thinking he cared about me. Made think he loved me. Now I see it was all one big lie." She said sadly, making Bonnie feel sad also.

"Marcy." She said softly. She scooted closer to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her neck. Her head rested on Marcy's shoulder as she hugged her, feeling Marcy hug back. "I'll always care about you Marcy. Don't forget that."

She pulled her head away to look at her friend, hoping she'd managed to cheer her up a little. She left her arms around her neck as she felt Marcy's hands come to rest on her hips.

She took in her appearance; even with her slightly bloodshot eyes she was still beautiful to Bonnie. Her eye's moved down her face to her lips. Lips she'd only fantasised about kissing almost every night. Lips that she wanted to feel against her skin as she moaned their owner's name. Lips that were pale and plump and practically screaming to be kissed.

Lips that were suddenly, ever so slowly, moving closer and closer to her own.


	8. The Aftermath

**Do you guys wonder what I look like? I wonder what you guys look like. I mean if you follow me on tumblr then you know what I look like but I have no idea what you guys look like. **

**Also this chapter was super super super hard to write and I'm not happy with it but hey howdy hey this was the best I could do. **

* * *

The kiss was all Bonnibel had thought it would be and more. There was a certain roughness to how Marcy kissed which made it even harder for Bonnie to think properly. Her head was filled with thoughts of Marceline's plump, slightly chapped lips as they massaged her own. Oh how she never wanted this moment to end.

But her mind had other ideas. Bursting through the ever pleasing thoughts she was experiencing was the rational part of her brain.

_What are you doing?_

_Shut up._

_This was not our plan._

_Shut up!_

_Stop it right now Bonnibel!_

_Fine!_

"No, nu uh. We shouldn't be doing this." She shook her head as she took her hands away from Marceline's neck and lightly pushed her away.

"Yeah, yeah totally… Why is that?"

"Because, well… because…" she couldn't think of a valid excuse. _Why can't we do this?_ "Because you just broke up with Ash? Yes that's a logical reason. I mean you're clearly on the rebound, I get that." _Although that kiss seemed like so much more._

"Oh yeah, Ash. I kind forgot about that for a sec." she scratched the side of her neck, laughing nervously. "But you know, you're right I mean it'd be crazy to uh… um… you know… "She was distracted by Bonnie's face which was telling her a whole different story to the one coming out of her mouth.

_Screw this. _She thought before grabbing Bonnie's shirt and pulling her towards her. This kiss was much the same as before until Marcy parted her lips slightly and Bonnie copied her. Her tongue explored, tasting every inch of Bonnie's mouth. She couldn't help but compare this kiss to the many she had had with Ash. She much preferred this one to any of his. It was gentler, less selfish. _Stop thinking about your ex at a time like this stupid!_

Bonnie was the one to break the kiss once again, only this time it was to catch her breath. "Or maybe we should be doing this?" It was a genuine question.

"Well I certainly think so. You know… If you wanna?" She raised an eyebrow putting the ball in Bonnie's court.

"I do. I really do. But-"

"Aw no don't say but. In this situation but is usually followed by 'we can't' or something like that." Marcy groaned. She released her grip on Bonnie's shirt only for her hands to be taken by Bonnie's.

"What I was going to say was I do want this but… I want you to want this. Is this, us, something you want to happen? Or is this just something to help got over Ash?"

Marceline thought hard about what she had just been asked. "I'm really sure, like ninety-nine percent sure I want us to happen. But I'm not over Ash yet."

"I thought so." Bonnie smiled sadly, squeezing Marcy's hand.

"How about this, we take things slow?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Like we act like we normally would. Do everything like we would have before except occasionally we kiss." Marcy offered.

"So you're saying that we can just friends… who kiss?"

"I don't think that's the right name for it but yeah. Just at the beginning. Until we're both one hundred percent sure this is what we want."

"Oh trust me I'm sure." She mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I said I think this sounds like a great idea. So like now we can do this-" Bonnie picked up her ice-cream and took a large spoonful, shoving it into the other girl's mouth. "-but then I can do this." She leaned forward and pecked Marcy's lips taking away any ice-cream that had been there. She didn't pull back very far, just enough to see that smirk she knew all too well spread across her face.

"See I knew you'd get the hang of it."

"Shut up. It wasn't that hard."

"So anyway. You came here to cheer me up. Mission accomplished. What's next on the agenda?"

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Nothing really. I thought it'd take more than ice-cream and me to make you feel better."

"Then you underestimate the power of both ice-cream and yourself. What's up with you anyway? Anything new?"

She shook her head, although that wasn't entirely true. _Tell her you've been internet stalking your father. _Her mind told her.

"Actually, there is one thing; I've kinda been doing something I really shouldn't be doing."

Marceline's eyes widened considerable. "Bonnie… are talking about… what I think you're talking about?" One eyebrow was raised in inquiry.

"What do you think I'm- Ew! No Marceline. Get your head out of the gutter, jeez." She scolded, smacking her in the arm after she caught on to what she was implying.

"Ow! Okay sorry. I won't assume anything. But what's going on?" Her voice took a worried tone.

"I've been looking at, or I guess stalking is the right word. Yeah I've kinda been stalking my father on the internet."

Marcy couldn't help but laugh at how blunt she was. "You've been what? Bonnie that's totally normal, people creep on people all the time. That's basically what the internet is for." She explained before adding; "Unless this is one of those 'I'm going to stalk and later kill my father' type situations. It's not, is it?"

"No. Of course not. I was actually looking for a way to contact him." Marceline looked shocked, making Bonnibel explain further; "Contact him to ask him not to send me anything."

"I don't get it."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "On special occasions he likes to send me stuff, like cards or presents, which results in my Mom freaking out that he knows where we live and we end up moving yet again to some vaguely remote town where he shouldn't be able to find us."

Marceline nodded her head lightly as she listened. "How does he find out where you guys are?"

Bonnie shrugged. "No idea. I try not to think about the possibilities."

"I get it. Another quick question; why does your Mom freak out? What happened to make her hate him so much?"

"Well, all I know is when he left, years ago; it was to go live with another woman. Mom doesn't like to talk about it and I never really had an interest. But she really doesn't want me in contact with him."

"So did you find anything, contact info or something?"

"I did actually. I got his e-mail." She told her although she didn't sound very convinced.

"And?"

"And… nothing. I just can't bring myself to write to him."

"Just tell him to get the floop out of your life and leave you alone." Marcy offered, smirking.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. "I've tried to do that, although with somewhat more eloquence, but I just go blank." She sighed dejectedly.

Looking over at Marcy, it was all she needed to remind her of what she would be leaving behind if she once again had to move. Leaning in a little closer, Bonnie's face became quite serious. "I really need to do this though, Marcy."

Marcy's face mirrored hers. She leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together. "I know, Bonnie. I really don't want you to leave. Not now." She whispered breathlessly before bringing their lips together yet again.


End file.
